One night To 300 years later JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa was 17,Jack was 18 both Human, Elsa still had her ice Powers, Jack didn't YET! the two were practically dating, what happens when One night on a frozen Lake Jack and Elsa kiss, But then the two fall in the lake, drown and die together?, It's 300 years later and Jack is a guardian,And Elsa lives on the North mountain Alone, What happens when Elsa is chosen to be a Guardian?
1. The new Guardian

**ELSA P.O.V**

My Name Is Elsa, And my Best friends Name Is Jackson overland Frost.

I'm 17, And He is 18.

I'm The princess Of anrendelle, Jack Has always Been there for Me.

I Have the powers of Ice,Frost, And Snow.

Jack is normal, He has Brown Hair, And brown Eyes, I Have Blonde, Almost white and Blue eyes.

But One Night Jack And I went out to play around, But We both died. By drowning In a Lake.

**300 YEARS LATER**

Hi, I'm Elsa, and that's all I know.

I Have the Powers of Ice,Frost,And snow

I Am 317 Years Old and I Live In a HUGE Ice castle on the North Mountain.

I Live with Olaf,And Marshmallow, I still get Lonely Because Nobody can see Me, I am a winter spirit.

And I Live Lonely and Never spoken to, Not even By Man in the moon, A.K.A Manny.

**JACK P.O.V**

Hi My Name is Jack Frost, I am A winter spirit I have the powers of Ice,Frost,And Snow.

I am A Guardian and I am 318 years Old.

I really don't Know anything About my past life, Only that I had a sister.

I sat bored in the window ceil, I sat there with my hood over my white hair.

North walked Over to Me.

"Um, Jack I don't really Know how to put this,..." Said North

"What?" I asked

"Well, Um when you were young You Had a friend, Call her your girlfriend if you will." Said North

I chuckled, I must of been a player.

"And we just found out you two Died together." Said North

"What?" I asked

He shook his Head, "And shes Alive." he Finished

I jumped up, "Well where is she at?" I Asked Excited.

"North Mountain, But Jack there's something Else." Said North.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"She's Been chosen to Be a Guardian." Said North, I flinched.

"So I'll get to meet her again?" I asked Jumpy.

"Better yet, maybe you two could get back together." Said North.

I felt my face burn.

"What's her Name?" I asked

"Elsa." He said, That Name rung like a bell in my head.

"Wait A minute,... Elsa,...Elsa,.." i Whispered Over and Over THEN... "ELSA!, THAT'S RIGHT!" I Jumped up and down.

"Jack, I can give you some memories of Her." Said Tooth.

I Nodded happily.

Then tooth Brought over a box.

I Took it and put my fingers over it.

_"Come on Jack!" said a Beautiful girl with blonde hair, Almost White Hair, like mine, that was Pulled up in a neat Bun, and Big Blue eyes,And a purple dress _**(I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHAT ELSA LOOKED LIKE WHEN SHE WAS A TEENAGER, WHEN HER PARENTS DIED.)**

_"I'm Coming Snowflake!" I said, I had my brown Hair and Brown eyes._

_Then we both Climbed up a tree, I then pointed at a couple towns folk._

_She giggled and did something I didn't expect her to do, she twirled her hands and created a snowball in her hands, then threw it at the people._

_"How did that, I swear when I find you I'm going to,-" Said the Man then Looked up at us, He then bowed?_

_"I apologize Princess Elsa." He Said, Elsa and I held In the Laughter Until the Man Left, When He did We busted out Laughing._

_I then fell Out Of the tree, She Laughed even Harder then flipped Backwards off the Tree branch and landed On her feet._

_Then we Ran out onto a Lake, That she just froze._

_I Picked Up the staff I Had now._

_I wrapped It around her Waist and Pulled Her close,... We Looked at each Other In the Eyes, Then We kissed, It lasted a good 25-30 Seconds._

_When we parted, We looked at each other, Then we Fell into the Lake._

Then everyone Starred At Me, I was in more shock then them.

"when are we gonna get her?" I asked.

"We are going to allow you to get her." Said North.

I Nodded, But i smiled thinking of doing some things...

"North Mountain?" I asked

"Yep." Said North.

"How long do I Have?" I asked

"As Long as you need, why?" He asked,.. It went quiet,... "EW YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" I yelled noticing the awkwardness.

But they Were right,... She is My girlfriend And we never Broke Up!

Then I flew out,... Ready to see my long lost Love.

**AWE SO CUTE!, I HAVE NOW LIKE 13 STORIES AND THEY ARE ALL ABOUT JELSA! WHAT CAN I SAY I'M JUST OBSESSED WITH IT! I REAAAAALLLY LOVE IT! IT'S ADOREABLE AND IT'S TRUE LOVE!**


	2. Love again

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Stood On My balcony lonely Sad, Because I just remembered something, I remembered when i was Human I Had a friend Named Jack Frost, and we were Deeply in love, Now i'm left lonely up On this mountain.

I sat down and played With my braid, remembering us kissing on the lake RIGHT before we Died.

Then I Heard A Huge *WHOOSH!* I poked My head Up And Saw a Man with white Hair, He Looked Very,... WAIT A SECOND THAT'S JACK, MY OLD BOYFRIEND WAIT A MINUTE WE NEVER BROKE UP SO HE STILL IS,AND HE'S ALIVE!, WHAT DO I DO? DO I LOOK OKAY?, IS MY MAKE UP ON RIGHT?, ARE ANY HAIRS OUT OF PLACE?

I panicked, Marshmallow and Olaf are out today, so this is gonna be quiet awkward!, Wait is He here for Me?

I Heard Him Enter from down stairs.

"Hello,Elsa It's Me Jack." Said the Voice

O.M.F.G IT'S REALLY HIM! I panicked And Looked at my reflection.

"Good." I said Fixing All the imprecations

Then I slowly walked Out.

Is it to Late to turn Back?, Nope he sees Me.

His jaw dropped.

"Whoaaaaa..." He breathed.

He sat there starring at me.

CRAP!, DO HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?

"Whoa, Elsa you Look Beautiful!" He said.

I closed My eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I thanked.

"It's Been so Long!" He said Walking right In front Of me starring at me in the eyes.

He then leaned In, I Leaned In as well, and he pressed His cold lips against mine.

He held Me by my waist and I Wrapped My arms around his Neck.

He then started to kiss my neck, It's Just Been a long time.

He picked Me up to where My legs were Wrapped around his waist.

we continued to Kiss.

then We parted He Looked up at me while he held Me up and smiled.

I hugged Him and He hugged Back.

"I don't want to let you go, No not again." He said.

I smiled down at him.

He then set me down, But starred at me.

He kissed me again, Until the Kiss deepened Into a very passionate one, now were making out on my bed. **(LOL DON'T WORRY I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO WILL WRITE "IT" HAPPENING, I WILL GIVE CLUES LIKE HER GETTING OUT OF BED WHILE JACK IS IN IT AND HER PUTTING CLOTHES BACK ON, OKAY AWKWARD MOMENT, I READ THIS STORY AND IT LITERALLY HAD THE STEPS YOU COULD CALL IT TO THE TWO FUCKING, IT WAS LIKE READING PORN, I DIDN'T GO SO FAR WITH THAT STORY AFTER IT SAID ABOUT CUMMING AND SHIT LIKE THAT, SKYLAR GONE SO DON'T FEAR OF THIS STORY.)**

The kiss with very passionate and deep.

Jack threw off his hoodie and unzipped My dress,... and went On from there. (awkward)

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After that very long night,... I've been tired and worn out, SHIT THAT MAKES IT WORSE!

well at least Immortals can't get pregnant! SHIT EVEN WORSE.

I Looked at Jack sound asleep, I looked Under The covers and saw we both weren't Wearing much. All I had on was a bra and underwear, Jack was Only wearing his Boxers.

I put the blanket Back down with a 0.0 face.

Then I remembered the WHOLE thing Last night, My head thumped.

I Hid my face in my pillow.

I tried to go Back to sleep.

I just sat, worn out DAMMIT!

I starred up at the ceiling, I Looked over at Jack, He's not waking Up anytime soon.

I stood up about to grab My dress, But then

"You Know how hard it is trying not to pull you Back In?" Asked Jack Still Half asleep.

I blushed as soon as I was about to slip my dress Back On he grabbed me saying,"Too late!"

I giggled as he pulled me back down to the bed and climbed on top of me kissing my Neck, I giggled.

Then he noticed I was still in my bra and underwear, he looked at me and gave a devilish smirk, I playfully rolled My eyes.

He winked. "No." I said giggling.

"Fucking nards!" He loudly whispered, I laughed tilting my Head up, he then kissed my neck.

He pulled my top body up while kissing Me.

I Hugged Him.

Then He flipped Over and put his Hoodie and pants Back On, I slipped My dress on, and My high heels.

Jack smiled At me, I smiled Back.

He turned And saw Northern Lights flashing, He Looked At me, "I'll be right Back." He said as he rushed over to me and kissed Me, and flew away.

**JACK P.O.V**

I flew to the North Pole.

I opened the Balcony doors.

"Oh No." Said North.

"What?" I asked

"Jack, We were hoping you would bring her Back, Because Pitch is targeting Her." Said North.

"No..." I said Backing Up.

"I'm sent Bunny to get her, with the _sack._" said North.

Then Bunny jumped out of his Rabbit Hole, Beat up,

"She beat me with a frying pan, MADE OF ICE." Said Bunny.

"That's my girl." I whispered.

"Ew,..." Said tooth as she Looked bunny bleeding, almost everywhere.

"Jack, She'll listen to you can you Get her?" North Asked.

"I'll see what I can do." I said, Hiding the Excitement Of going to see her again.

I flew off the Balcony and Back to Her castle.

**AWE SO CUTE WANT MORE, AND IF YOU KNOW ME YOU KNOW I LOVE THE REVIEWS! XOXOXO**


End file.
